The Orange Juice
by Massu Chan
Summary: Sasuke's fresh orange juice equal Naruto's doom... How come? Well. it's a destiny after all...xD -evil grin- One Shot!SASUKE X NARUTO FRIENDSHIP... NOT YAOI! Please read and review ne...! ehehe...


**Please read… xD**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied**

**xxx THE ORANGE JUICE xxx**

It was a very hot summer day in Konoha…

Sasuke sighed heavily as his lips curled into deeper scowl. His brows furrowed and his eyes never leaving a glass of orange juice on the table before him. Dark aura was radiating from his body.

The raven haired man then sat upright and folded his arms on the table. His onyx eyes was still blankly staring at the cool juice before him which now its ice had begun to melt and form water droplet on the glass material.

Hesitation crossed his handsome face and it's because of that orange juice!

Once again, he sighed…

Never in his life had Sasuke felt as miserable as today…

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed. He hated to be interupted! The phone rang loudly asked him to answer. Slowly he rose from his seat and headed for the other room where the telephone was.

'I'll save the orange juice for after this…'

**XxxtomatotomatoxxX**

Naruto bursted into the kitchen, panting heavily, "Damn dog!!" he cursed loudly. It was very unlucky of him on this very hot day was chased by a bulldog. Luckily, he managed to get home safely, thanks to his amazing running ability.

He was still panting and about to get a drink from the refrigerator when something orange caught his eyes. Orange… his favorite color… it must be something good…

In a slow motion, Naruto directed his head to where the orange thing was. In a second, his eyes gleamed in excitement, "WHOAA!! LUCKY!!" he exclaimed happily. Without second thought, he quickly grabbed the glass and poured the refreshing content into his dry mouth.

"GYAAAAH!! SO FRESH!!" Naruto put the glass down on the table with a loud 'thud' as his other hand wiped his mouth. He then plopped himself on the chair and sighed contently. Currently, Naruto felt as a wanderer in the desert who found an oasis…

"Dobe!"

The blonde's head quickly shot up and soon grinned goofily to his Uchiha best friend who was already stood next to him. "Yo, Teme!" He greeted cheerily, "You're home early today. Your boss allows you to leave early, eh?"

Sasuke glared at him and was about to say his infamous 'hn' when his eyes landed on his now empty orange juice glass. Instantly, his eyes widened.

"My orange juice…" he muttered. A complete shock was visible on his face.

"Eh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, completely oblivious to his best friend's horror face, "So, that was your orange juice? Sorry, Teme, I drank it all…"

"Y-you drank it all?"

Naruto nodded, "I am so sorry, but I was so exhausted, my throat was so dry, I was so thirsty, so yea…" he grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

For a while Sasuke didn't say anything.

Cold sweat now began forming on his forehead.

"Oi, Teme… Are you okay?" Naruto worriedly waved his hands in front of Sasuke's pale face. "Err… I will just get you another juice…"

Sasuke shook his head no before weakly slouched his body down on the chair next to Naruto. He sighed heavily again before he spoke, "You know, Naruto…" he began. "Today was the worst day in my life ever. I lose everything important to me…"

Naruto's brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean? You lose what?"

"Well, first of all… I lose my job. The reason why I am home early is because I get fired…"

Naruto nodded slightly waiting for Sasuke to continue.

"Then, I lose all my money, my credit cards, my ID card, driver license and so on as a damned pickpocket stole my expensive wallet on my way back home here..." Sasuke paused for a second before he continued, "I also lose my girlfriend. An hour ago, she called me and said that I am stupid and that we better break up. I think he has found more good looking man than me probably…"

By now, Naruto's face had been full of concern. "Be brave, Teme… It's a destiny you can't avoid… Everything will be alright, dattebayo!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the comment, "… but not only that…" he once again continued, "the worst thing is… "He paused and gave Naruto a look mixed of pity and regret.

"The worst thing is…" Naruto trailed of. He frowned in confusion and curiosity.

"…when I decided to lose my life by drinking the orange juice mixed with the deadliest poison from Africa, you beat me drank it. Now, I am gonna lose you too…" he sighed and closed his eyes, "Oh my God, what mistakes have I done so you punish me like this…" Sasuke shook his head sadly ignoring Naruto's shout 'WHAT?!'

Naruto cerulean orbs nearly popped out of his socket and his jaw dropped. He nearly couldn't believe his ears. He drank the poisoned orange juice! The **POISONED** orange juice…

P-O-I-S-O-N-E-D…!!

…and even a DEADLY one… from Africa?! (How the hell Sasuke got it? xDD)

Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "It's too bad, Dobe… but as you said, it's a destiny… God has decided and we can't change it… It's nice to have a chance for being your best friend… Please, don't hate me, it's you who drank it. Promise me, you have to rest in peace…"

Naruto's eyes widened even more if possible. So, his life was…

Naruto clutched his stomach which suddenly felt like was burnt.

Damn the dog… damn the hot day…

Gulped.

'Uh oh I am dead…'

**Xxxtomatotomatoxxx**

**So, that's it! Well, it's basically based on a scene from a movie or a comedy show I watched (but I forgot which one) and I am sorry if someone here was already posted the same story line as this before xD Please spare me… xD**

**Reviews are highly appreciated and flames are okay I guess though I prefer not to get it xP **


End file.
